Thanksgiving Time
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Kim and Ron, now newlyweds, are hosting Thanksgiving at their place. Just a simple basic story in time for the holiday. Ran's 3 R's are in effect: Read, Review, Responce.


**A/N:** You would not believe the writer's block I had to cut through to get this story out into the real world. This is also the first story I've had to serious research on. I hope that you enjoy my little Thanksgiving tale, and remember Ran's 3 R's: Read, Review, Responce. In that order.**

* * *

**

**Thanksgiving Time**

Ron looked down at the turkey in front of him. It was a massive twenty pound bird, suitable to feed a small African village. Or the massive amount of people that were coming over to his house for Thanksgiving. He had asked Kim, his wife of almost three months, to pick up a bird big enough for eleven people, and she had done just that. He wondered if she had bought the biggest bird in the store. It wouldn't't surprise him, after all, she did have a natural tendency to go above and beyond.

With a shrug he pulled out the bag of giblets from the chest cavity and set them aside. He had no plans on using them for gravy, and figured they would make a nice snack for the dog who was currently spending the day out in the back yard due to Mr. Stoppable's pet allergies. Buck, as Kim named him, would be happy out there, and Ron would make sure that he got a well deserved treat for being such a "good boy" and staying outside all day. Buck had come into Kim and Ron's lives after Rufus had died during a mission. The little guy had given his life to make sure others lived. It was a very nobel thing to do. Ron still missed him from time to time, much like someone would miss a family member.

Back into action on making the turkey, Ron grabbed a stick of butter and started to rub it on the skin of the turkey. The fat in the butter helped carry heat from the oven and into the skin, helping it turn a nice golden brown. Once that task was done, he looked over at his oven. The display indicated that it had been properly preheated, and had been that way for a good twenty minutes. Opening the door, he slid the bird into the hot box and closed the door. He set the timer for ten hours, and then went to the living room to watch some TV.

"Let no man ever know the sheer torture of having wake up at six in the morning on a day where he's not suppose to work," Ron muttered to himself as he eased into his recliner. "Especially after not getting home from a mission until two in the morning," he added and started flipping through the channels. He landed on MBC (Middleton Broadcasting Channel, a local network), who would be broadcasting the Lacy's Thanksgiving Day parade live from Go City. Sure, the parade that Lacy's hosted wasn't as big as the one in New York, but it was a favorite of the area surrounding Go City, Oklahoma. Located in the panhandle of Oklahoma, it was a giant oddity to have such a large city in the middle of nowhere. It nearly went from border to border, and had suburbs in Colorado, Texas, and New Mexico. Middleton, being in Colorado, sat with Upperton and Lowerton at the halfway point between Go City and Colorado Springs. Therefore, the Tri-City area got a great deal of influence from both Colorado Springs and Go City.

The local morning show, "Morning in Middleton" was on right now. The news gave him something to listen to while he figure out what else he was going to serve with the turkey and what his guests were bringing. His in-laws were bringing twice baked potatoes. Mrs. Dr. P. had worried about putting crumbled bacon into the mix, however Ron had assured her that neither him nor his family follow a kosher diet. Mrs. Possible was also bringing fresh corn off the cob. His mom was making an apple and pumpkin pie. That left him with producing the dressing and cranberry sauce. And, of course, the gravy and dinner rolls were also on him. Those would be easy enough to make, and he could do it after the parade.

Then Ron thought about his other guests. Ever since the attack of Warhok and Warmonga, Drakken and Shego had gone straight. They had actually helped saved the world, and it just wasn't in them to try and take it over any more. Eventually, they became friends with Kim and Ron, and surprised everyone when they announced their engagement back in August. Shego had promised that she would bake her grandmother's famous corn muffins. She explained that they were a hit across not only Go City, but Oklahoma as a whole.

Kim's eyes fluttered open at around 8:30 that morning. She rose out of bed and stretched the sore muscles of the previous nights mission. She had already woken up once when she heard Ron get out of bed and get in the shower, but promptly went back to sleep. She made her way to the bathroom, took care of business, and climbed in the shower herself. It was nice feeling the hot water cascade over her body, washing away the dirt and grime of the night before. After a through washing, she climbed out of the shower, dried off, and put on some work-around-the-house clothes. Kim walked out to the living room and noticed that Ron was sitting in the recliner with his feet up. She walked over to him and climbed into his lap. The former teen, now twenty something heroin kissed her husband softly on the lips.

"Morning Ron," Kim said as she cuddle up to him.

"Morning to you too, KP," Ron said and gave her the exact same kiss she had given him. "Twenty pound bird in the oven, the news remembering my name after they ran their story about us blowing up DNAmy's lair last night, and an awesome KP kiss. Badical way to start the day."

The Lacy's Day Parade went completely unnoticed as the make-out session the two shared lasted well after 10:00. Unfortunately, according to Ron, all things must end, and the hot and heavy time he shared with his wife was no exception, as he had to get up, make dinner rolls, and stuffing. As well as cranberry sauce and gravy. He would also be rushing things, seeing as how the guests would be over at his and Kim's house at 2:00 for the feast. Luckily, Ron had installed two ovens into the kitchen when he had the plans drawn up for the house. Naco royalties were indeed a good thing, and to think, he would be drawing them for as long as he was living, or Bueno Nacho went out of business.

Ron cooked and Kim cleaned. It was a nice system that the two had worked out since sharing an apartment together back in college. Even then people were saying how much of a married couple they were already acting like. Oh sure, they had their fights. What couple didn't? But in the end, they would always wind up patching things up and coming out stronger on the other side.

Kim sighed as she plopped down on the couch. Having a big house was nice, but it was also tiring to clean and keep up with at times. Ron had planned for the future with at least four bedrooms and a home office, which he and Kim used for both entertainment and their jobs. Not only was Ron drawing his Naco Royalties, but he was also was the district manager of the Tri-City area Smarty-Marts. Kim herself was on her way to becoming the most successful Public Relations officer Club Banana ever had. Oh, sure, she may not have a doctorate like the rest of her family members, but she was still very good at was she did, and was proud of her work, and she was proud of the work Ron did. With both her and Ron being able to set their own hours, they also were able to still go on missions, even though they were slow in coming as of late. The whole "Take over the world" thing was starting to lose its luster with those who would do evil.

Ron was scrambling like a man possessed in the kitchen. 'Why oh why did I have to sit at the bar and watch the first half of the Go City Comets game?' Ron thought to himself. Now he was trying to get the cranberry sauce chilled, the gravy thickened, and the dressing and dinner rolls into the oven. Not an easy task. Both of his hands were doing two different things. One stirred a chill stick in the cranberry sauce while the other one was shaking a slurry of water and corn starch for the gravy. Then a few minutes later, they would move onto crumbling up some Halla bread and kneading roll dough. However. The moment the clock hit 12:30, everything was ready to go where it needed to go. Dressing and rolls in the oven. Check. Cranberry sauce in the fridge, check. Gravy over a low flame. Check. With a sigh, he went back out to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Kim. They promptly broke out into another hot and heavy make out session that lasted every bit of an hour. Of course, Ron did break it up long enough to check the score of the Comets game, who were currently ahead of the Lions by two touchdowns.

At 1:30, Kim and Ron broke off the second make out session to get ready for their guests. At 1:40, they emerged from their bedroom wearing matching gray sweaters and khaki pants. It wasn't intentional, it just sort of happened that way, but they decided to work with it. Kim went about setting up the table for the feast, and Ron made sure everything was going well with the turkey and everything else.

At 2:00 on the dot, the first guests showed up, being the Drs. P and the tweebs. Pleasantries were exchanged food was taken, and Ron took everybody's coats, tossing them in the office over the back of the chair. A few moments later, Mr. Dr. P and Ron were watching the rest of the Comet's game, while Kim and her mom chatted about how nice everything the house looked. The tweebs had gone off to play "Trumpet Warrior," the newest music game for the DreamStation 4. Five minutes later, the Stoppable clan arrived the process before was repeated, and as before, Mr. Stoppable went off to watch football with Ron and James, Mrs. Stoppable talked about whatever with Kim and Ann, and Hana went to go play video games with the Tweebs. Ten minutes after that arrival, Drakken and Shego showed up. However, after the coats and food was taken, it was Shego who went to go watch football while Drakken talked with the women.

At 3:00, with Go City pulling off a victory, everything about the house being debated, the video game paused, and the food set, everyone gathered around the table for a fine meal.

"Dad, would you honor us with a prayer, and afterwords, Mr. Dr. P, would you be kind enough to also say one for us?"

Everyone bowed their heads for a blessing that Mr. Stoppable lead the families in.

"Blessed are you, Lord, our God, King of the Universe, who creates the varieties of nourishment, who creates the fruit of the tree, and through who's word, everything comes into being"

After a "Selah" among thoughs of the Jewish faith, which included Drakken and the family Stoppable, (Except Kim), Mr. Dr. P. started his prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for the time you have given us to spend with our friends and our family, and we thank you for the food you have bestowed upon us, and we thank you for keeping Kimberly and Ronald safe while they do your work, in your name we pray, Amen."

A word of "Amen" went around those of the Christian faith, including Shego and the family Possible.

With the blessings said, Ron stood up and grabbed a carving knife and a fork, and started carving off hunks of bird and passing them around. It was a first for Ron to be able to do this. This is one of those moments he never thought would happen. Hosting a Thanksgiving dinner in his own home.

"Ron, this bird is so moist, how did you do it?" Ann asked, amazed at how juicy the bird actually was.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dr. P, its something I'll take to my death bed, but I might be bribed, say, for the recipe of Nana Possible's badical lemon squares."

"I'll see what I can do, but I've been after that recipe for awhile myself."

As Kim bit into her corn muffin, she was amazed at how wonderful it tasted. "Shego, you most def weren't bragging when you said these were the best around."

"Oh, Shego has quiet the number of talents. Why, she even helped me learn how to figure out hockey," Dr. Drakken said, "Even if she gave me lip about it..."

At 4:45, those at the table talked, laughed, and stuffed as much food down into their stomachs as they could. Drakken and Ron thought back to the prank that they had played at Monique's Halloween party during Ron and Kim's freshman year at college. Everybody laughed at the whole "synthozombie" escapade. Kim recalled stories about her and Ron's time backstage while on "The Price is Right" and about the time they spent in Quahog, Rhode Island. Soon, plans were made among the interested parties, namely, the girls, to go shopping the next day. Ann would pick up Rebeka and Hana, and they would meet Kim and Shego at the mall food court at 10 in the morning. Marathon shopping at its finest.

The guys, however, were going to get together at the Possibles and talk about what exactly they needed to get their wives, girlfriends, or fiances, depending n the condition. It was a giant male bonding thing that women wouldn't't understand. Oh sure, beer (or soda) and pretzels would go down while they watched and talked about sports, but they were still going to talk about what to get the women in their lives. If they got around to it.

At roughly 8:00, Drakken and Shego had said their farewells, which left Kim and Ron stuck with the dishes and left overs. The newlyweds changed back into their work-around-the-house clothes and set about cleaning up the mess that was left. Ron picked out the best parts of the turkey and the rest of the food, put it in baggies, and set them in the fridge. He then went to go help Kim with the dishes. Once everything was cleaned, put up, out of the way, and all in all in good order, they laid out on the couch, Kim on top of Ron, and watched a special "Snowman Hank's Thanksgiving" along with the other holiday specials that had crept their way onto the TV airwaves this time of year.

When 11:00 rolled around, the two went to their bedroom, which was the biggest bedroom in the house. It had a sliding glass door which led out to a balcony which they could over look the back yard with. They had a king sized bed in the middle of the room, and a set of end tables, each with a reading lamp. At the foot of the bed, there was a thirty inch TV, which allowed Kim to watch something in the living room, and Ron something in the bed room, or vice versa, should they so wish. There was a beautiful oak chest of drawers that they used for not only clothes, but to keep some of their most cherished items. The attached bathroom had two marble sinks, a shower stall, and a gigantic whirlpool bathtub big enough for two. They would sometimes use it after coming home from missions to relax away any pulled and overly stretched muscles that they had.

When Kim and Ron had finished changing into their sleep clothes, they eased themselves into the bed and cuddled up with each other. Another make out session quickly erupted, and afterwords, lets just say that come Christmas time, the happy couple would have a major announcement to the grandparents to be.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, I did look into what type of prayer Mr. Stoppable would give. Mr. Dr. P's prayer was a smidgen easier, seeing as how I personally would give that type of prayer. I hoping that the time stamps are accurate and believable. 

BONUS! Not only is this a Thanksgiving story, but it also sets the out-line of my own little universe, called the KPTV universe. See profile page of details. Thanks fer readin!


End file.
